


【76R】关于死神的观察报告(NC-17)

by Mialin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：士兵76和死神被困在了同一间房间（自愿），而士兵76突然产生了个想法。





	【76R】关于死神的观察报告(NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想让他们困在一起，没有什么理由。

  
听起来很不可思议，但 **士兵76和死神被困在了墨西哥的一个小城市。**

人们在庆祝亡灵节——大街小巷都有男女老幼在游行歌唱，他们愉快放松的样子仿佛世上不存在智械危机也没有恐怖份子会对人群聚集的地方引发轰炸。曾经都满满贴着守望先锋海报的墙面上被贴了一层又一层的鲜艳纸雕，丰富的色彩和各式各样的图案取代了当年的光辉。窗外门外都是画着骷髅妆的人群，走出门会被发现身份的机率是百分之百。

倒不是说他俩会怕这些，尤其是死神，他只要向外开个几枪让众人尖叫着远离就能幻化成黑影逃跑了。他完美的骷髅装扮说不定还会获得喝采。但黑爪给他的指令却是“待在原地，时间到了再离开”，原因是自从那次死神试图夺取雅典娜拥有的守望者讯息行动失败后有太多组织都在追查他们的行踪了。 **但上级肯定怎么都没想到他身边正好就有一位追踪者。**

而且还该死的是士兵76， **杰克.莫里森——他妈的指挥官。**

而士兵76待在这里的理由就更浅显易懂了，他好不容易能逮到一个去不了别处的死神，要他离开简直是天方夜谭。他有很多话想问同时也准备好了满满的子弹，不像某个浪费散弹枪的家伙。

他们在街上找到了一家私人民宿，老板是个白发盲人，神奇的是他能每天都靠着一己之力替客人准备好早午晚餐。由于他看不见只能靠声音分辨士兵76和死神的差异（再加上有送到房间的伙食），士兵76认为这里是再好不过的暂居地，死神则边臭骂边跟着待在了民宿。老板说，我不在乎你们是杀人犯还是回归的亡灵，只要别动我家的祭坛跟骷髅头我们就相安无事，幸运的是他们没有一个人是未满五岁的小孩。

…说是民宿，但其实就是老板家二楼的大房间和附带的厕浴。

为期两天的庆典至今已过了一天半，也就是说他们只要再相处十二个小时就差不多能拿拳头跟子弹互相招呼了。等到人群一减少就要往士兵76的头上轰上两枪——这是死神的想法。

可士兵76想的却不是拿枪托砸碎死神的面具。好吧，他们本来就不该有默契。 **那是战友才拥有的东西。**

他想的是 **死神在面具下到底是怎么一回事？**

不，那些街上行走的假骷髅人并不能解决他的困惑，要说是死神太喜欢亡灵节而甘愿时时刻刻都戴着骷髅面具就太可笑了。他们吃喝拉撒睡都在同一栋房子里，但士兵76从没见过死神把面具和大衣脱下，好像那是他本身的附属品还是身体的一部分。士兵76在头一天就干脆地拿下面罩露出有两道丑陋疤痕的老脸了，只有死神还不知道在坚持什么，甚至要等到他去洗澡或保养枪械时才匆匆忙忙地躲起来进食，然后像只愤怒的猫咪将一切手边能拿到的东西丢到他眼前。

万幸的是士兵76总能接住它们。 **谁说他们没有默契的？**

士兵76知道那骷髅面具下的面容跟莱耶斯肯定是天差地远——看看他自己。不光是发色，皮肤、微小但确确实实存在的皱纹和伤疤改变了他的容貌，以那天安娜摘下死神面具后的反应来看死神的变化绝对比他多，毕竟对一个曾目睹无数 **家人** 在战场上伤亡的狙击手而言能真正令她惊慌的事也就那么点了。但那是加布里尔，无论他们再怎么不承认再怎么试着放下那一切杰克都可悲地无法不去在乎，操。

记忆中加布里尔的眼睛是漂亮的琥珀色，在沙场上明亮地观察着四周或恶狠狠地瞪着杰克说话时是最好看的。肤色像加了牛奶的巧克力般格外性感，倒三角形的身材、紧实的臀部和大腿——老实说杰克知道不少男性都曾讨论过关于莱耶斯的糟糕想法（没办法，天天跟一群臭烘烘的男人们待在一起总得找点乐子），不论是在军队还是守望先锋里，而他们过了没多久就跟哑了嗓子似的什么也不愿多说了。全世界的人都清楚莱耶斯的凶恶。

说到凶恶，莱耶斯骂人时固然有魄力，但他的声音意外地动听，跟长相一点都不合，反倒是成为死神后他的声线才跟着变得低沉，就是呼吸声都带着不想让他人靠近的威吓感。而士兵76坐在沙发没被加布里尔占据的小空间上反身看着维持着以往习惯手里抱着一个方形抱枕睡觉的死神，居然没有半点恐惧的想法。

要让死神自己拿下面具大概就跟让麦克雷抛下手枪改用武士刀一样不可能，当初光是把加布里尔磨得愿意亲近他甚至还能开玩笑就花了杰克好长一段时间和功夫，跟死神讨好关系的难度想当然耳是只增不减。他们那时很年轻，但现在他没有时间再等下去了。

他放轻了所有动作摘下了死神的面具，轻巧得像在拆地雷一样小心翼翼。开玩笑，以前麦克雷为了偷走莱耶斯的针织帽整他一顿就不知道被处罚了几回，他的哀嚎声让所有人都知道了加布里尔的警觉性有多高。

——然后杰克看见了，啊，那是白巧克力的颜色，曾经甜蜜的牛奶巧克力消失了。苍白的脸色让杰克有种自己正在看着加布里尔死去的错觉，但明明他连 **他们** 的葬礼都亲自参加过了。

还有呢？杰克放下面具，注意力移到了除了肤色外最显眼的变化上。他记得加布里尔有自然卷，那也是除了减少洗澡时间和防止油腻腻的头这两点外他从不留头发的原因之一，他说那样太矫情了况且守望先锋的成员肯定受不了一个长卷发的莱耶斯。惊奇的是，如今杰克终于看到了他留长发的模样，说实话他并不觉得无法接受。

那些头发大概是过肩的长度，呈现微卷的型态散落在大衣上让死神看起来还有点忧郁艺术家的气质。 **很好看，可以再留长一点。** 士兵76想。原来前天他们打架时垂在他眼前的不是黑色的雾而是坐在他身上的加布里尔的头发，但因为被枪抵住脖子脑补缺氧导致视线模糊没看得很仔细，这种事不会有下次了。

说到那天的争吵，士兵76总觉得死神变轻了——也许是雾化能力造成的？谁知道——讲的好像莱耶斯曾经骑在他大腿上过一样。这点他不置可否。

目光转移到细节，疤痕、胡子，这些都是杰克再熟悉不过的“莱耶斯特征”，光是脸部就有五到六条长长短短的伤疤，虽然没有一条是和士兵76脸上那两条一样长的但也足够令人怵目惊心。他记得额上那条浅浅的疤是源氏不小心挥到的，右脸颊上最深的则是某次暗影守望任务时被爆炸飞来的碎片割伤的。

那眼睛呢？眼睛…

杰克将面具盖了回去。

他花了两秒的时间后悔，又用了五秒来说服自己。他已经越矩了，即使他们之间从没有那条限制接触的线，这感觉大概就像死神趁他睡着时翻出他风衣里三人的合照好好讽刺了一番，那可是士兵76绝不想让其他人擅自挖出的秘密。况且要是死神如他所愿睁开了双眼那这次的行为就会被发现，估计对方将不会再管什么节庆不节庆人群不人群的直接往他头上开个两枪。

杰克把面具盖上加布里尔的脸，在松手的那一秒不知何时醒来的死神自己掀开了面具，怒气化成实体的黑雾在周围缭绕。

“你以为你在做什么？蠢货。”

士兵76根本没想到要如何答覆。

时间停止了，外头的人声成了诡异的背景音乐，仿佛被一层雾气盖上或是戴上了耳塞模模糊糊的压根听不清。死——加布里尔红色的眼睛就这么瞪着士兵，有些头发落在脸上和尸白的肤色形成强烈的对比。士兵76屏息着宛如在战场上躲藏敌军的追杀，忽然有点希望自己戴着战术护目镜。这样他就不必直接用褪色的蓝眼睛望进死神的眼里，那是个极大的反差。

“你醒了。什么时候？”

“在你坐上沙发的那一秒。从来都不懂得消声匿迹是你的长处是吧？”死神坐起身。他们靠得有点太近了。 “一想到你看着我的脸看了整整五分钟就让我全身起鸡皮疙瘩。他妈的童子军观察事情都要这么仔细？”

“你头发变长了，小加。”杰克完全没有要回答死神逼问的迹象。

 **“别这么叫我，加布里尔已经死了。跟杰克.莫里森一样。”莱耶斯** 低吼，周围开始形成黑色的烟雾，他的下半身已经快全变成烟了，似乎是做好了随时都可以逃掉的准备，又或者是窜到角落拿起散弹枪对准士兵开枪。 “那不关你的事，就算哪天我留了雷鬼头你也拦不住我。”

“你能不能不要再雾化了？哪怕是他妈的一分钟也好？”士兵76问，他用拇指和食指扶着鼻梁一副隐忍的模样爆出了粗口。他无法忍受当他在注视着莱耶斯时不停地被眼前飘来飘去的黑烟打扰，那让他感到前所未有的烦躁。

“不，当然不。你想打架？”死神拉下帽缘试图用阴影遮住自己的脸。

莫里森的眉头皱得可以夹死一只苍蝇，他提高了音调向莱耶斯怒道：“我现在不想跟你打，加布里尔。就，停止你的雾化，操他的。你就非得用这种方式处理事情？没想到恶名昭彰的死神只会选择逃避。”

“你认为这对我有用？太天真了，童子军。”面对士兵的激将法，莱耶斯不怒反笑（是的，指的是嘲讽的那种），他嗤笑了一声把问题丢回给杰克。

士兵76沉默着，用他被一条长长的疤痕蛮横地划过的双眼目不转睛地瞪着死神。尴尬了。死神想，此时士兵脸上的疤变得格外显眼，他注意到那家伙嘴唇上和自己相同都有一条伤痕，当年杰克总喜欢把它当作敏感点似地舔弄他唇上的那道短疤，而变成这副德性后——他不知道士兵76是否也是，但他已经很久、很久没有做爱了。

这是天经地义的事，没有人会疯到愿意去碰他病态的皮肤，哪怕是看一眼恐怕都会让人尖叫着逃跑。好笑的是他不必再跟以前一样要亲自设计万圣节南瓜头的恐怖造型才能把人吓到从椅子上翻过去了，不过现在也没人能给他吓，去吓黑百合和黑影纯粹是自讨苦吃。

莫里森就这么看着他好像他脸上写着黑爪的终极秘密似的，莱耶斯想着要不往对方头上甩一个巴掌算了（看在他脱下了利爪手套的份上，那只会痛三天而已），手挥了过去却没巴下去而是贴上了士兵76脸上的疤痕。巧的是杰克正好也伸出了手去触碰莱耶斯的长发，这让他们两人都愣了几秒。

“你就这么喜欢模仿我？还是我们就是太有默契？”

“后者。一直以来可能都是如此。”杰克正讶异于他并没有被推开，并注意到加布里尔红色的眼睛也在盯着他看。他不太习惯这样的莱耶斯，或许他们早就变得陌生了。

“…还剩十一个小时。”莱耶斯瞄了一眼对面靠墙的矮柜上摆放的电子钟。

十一个小时可以做些什么？陪D.Va通宵打好几场电子游戏；和温斯顿进行马拉松式的研究企划；或是舒服地躺在床上获得一次超完美的长时间睡眠。

**——而加布里尔向来很懂得如何善用时间。**

“你眼睛的颜色可恨地没有改变。”死神在士兵76进入他的时候直直看进后者的双眼说道，但语气听来却没那么“可恨”。

“我倒感觉它变了。

“嗯…操，你怎么感觉得出来？白痴。”

“我看镜子时总觉得它们是混浊的。”士兵76有点搞不太懂加布里尔想做什么，所以现在他们在玩找不同就是了？

“你错了，莫里森。”加布里尔一如既往地反驳了杰克，他撑起身子，乌黑的卷发垂下在胸前。他舔了舔唇，用沙哑的声音说道。 “它们从没变过。很多事情都是，像是你的欠揍和固执。”

杰克愣了一会儿，随机少见地认同了加布里尔的说词：“你说的没错。”

**“从没变过。”**

他说着，深深地挺进了加布里尔体内。

END

彩蛋1：

死神挺后悔他们就这样在做完后倒头就睡，那的确消磨了不少时间，但也有足够的光阴让那些体液在他 **黑色** 的大衣上留下精斑。他厌恶地将“污渍”擦拭干净，然后粗鲁地穿上裤子，把烦躁的情绪发泄在莫里森身上。

“技术烂透了。”

“你刚刚是怎样说的？“老狗终于变出新把戏了”？我记得是这样没错。”士兵76戴上手套，在对方把裤子拉上前看了眼加布里尔大腿上的掐印，青紫色的瘀青落在苍白的皮肤上看起来颇诡异，他却不太想把视线收回去。

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”他收拾着少到可怜的行李。街上人群已经开始减少了，看来他们能提早三个小时离开这里。

死神看着他的反应心里有点不平衡，他重新戴回面具，对正打开了房门准备离去的莫里森说道：“别让我再遇见你，莫里森，否则我就拿你当作打靶练习。”

“这很难说，小加。”杰克丢下一句话，率先消失在多拉多的街头。

*

士兵76之后去见了安娜，原先是想谈谈加布里尔的事，但没想到齐格勒在场，只好放下电磁脉冲枪，打消了这个念头。

“你见到加布里尔了吧？”安娜问。坐在一旁的齐格勒闻言惊讶地望向士兵76。

“你怎么知道的？”

“大概十小时前，黑影闯进了温斯顿的研究室，她在逃跑时说了“死神不知道跑哪去了，该死！ ”之类的话，你不是刚好也消失了吗？”她皱眉。 “…你八成拿下他的面具了吧？”

“我不太清楚你们在聊什么，但听起来似乎跟他面具之下的变化有关。”齐格勒站起身，长袍的下摆因地球引力而垂下，可杰克想到的是加布里尔的头发。 “…你知道，或许我能找到治疗的方法。”

“你对他太慷慨了。”

“对他慷慨的是你吧，杰克。”安娜笑了一下，意有所指地看向士兵76裤子上的“污渍”。

啊，早知道他们就该脱光了做的。

杰克摇着头，他已经决定好还要再陪小加进行“打靶练习”了。

字面意义上的。


End file.
